1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resistive random access memory, and more particularly, to a resistive random access memory using amorphous metallic glass oxide as a storage medium.
2. Description of Related Art
With the evolution of the times, the development of technologies has a great progress. In particular, the digital electronic products are invented and widely used in human life. When using the electronic products, the electronic documents and digital data processed by the electronic products need to be stored in memories for caching or accessing. Generally, memories are divided into volatile memories and non-volatile memories, in which the new-generation non-volatile memories consist of ferroelectric random access memory (FeRAM), magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM), phase-change random access memory (PRAM), and resistive random access memory (RRAM). In application, the RRAM includes advantages of low operation voltage, low power consumption, fast read speed, simple structure, and compatibility with existing semiconductor processing, so that, the resistive random access memory is widely studied and evaluated.
However, it is known that they have some drawbacks and shortcomings due to the material limitation on their resistive memory layer. The drawbacks are:
1. The conventional RRAM having resistance conversion characteristics must complete a metal filament forming and rupture procedure; however, the breakdown of the resistive memory layer may occur in the RRAM when a high voltage (electric filed) is applied to the RRAM.
2. Inheriting to above point 1, it would yield high power consumption when the high voltage is applied to the resistive random access memory for executing the metal filaments forming procedure. In addition, the high voltages applied may also cause breakdown (failure) of the device.
3. Generally, the RRAM needing to be further executed a thermal annealing process after the resistive random access memory is fabricated. For this reason, the thermal budget of the resistive random access memory becoming very high; moreover, such thermal annealing being one of possible causes that could lead to the device failure.
4. In some cases, the RRAM requiring a forming process in order to activate the resistance switch property. The forming process involving application of high electric field may also cause the failure of device.
Accordingly, in view of the conventional resistive random access memory still having shortcomings and drawbacks. The inventor of the present application has made great efforts to make inventive research thereon and eventually provided a resistive random access memory using amorphous metallic glass oxide as a storage medium.